One More Minute
by BlackBaby
Summary: If they had one more minute, they could have stopped her. Warned her. But now Amanda's gone. Vanished. The town of Centerscore is rocking, and it's up to local detectives and Amanda's scared, scared, friends to save her. If they can.
1. Interview 1 Samantha Hill

_**Interview 1, 8:03 am**_

_**Samantha Hill, 17, Centerscore Police Precinct**_

_**Interrogation Room 4, Detective Cook**_

_DC: Samantha, are you aware that everything being said in this room is being recorded and can be used to prosecute you in a court of law?_

_SH: Yes._

_DC: Okay. Would you like anything to drink? Water maybe?_

_SH: No thanks._

_DC: Alright. Your friend Amanda Applebee went missing which night?_

_SH: It was last Saturday night, at our sleepover._

_DC: And was there any special purpose to this sleepover? Or was it just 'because'_

_SH: Well you could say it was just 'because', but we do it once a month so it was kind of a ritual._

_DC: I see. And can who else was with you two?_

_SH: I was me, Amanda, Zoe, Taylor, Jessica, and Maria._

_DC: Okay, and can you describe the events leading up to her disappearance?_

_SH: It was around midnight, we were just in Amanda's room, talking. She asked if we wanted snacks and said she would go get them. Zoe offered to help her, but Amanda said no really quickly, and then she left. We hadn't heard from her in like 30 minutes, so we went down to find her but she wasn't there. We haven't seen her since then._

_DC: Did anyone of you think it was unusual for her to take 30 minutes to get snacks? _

_SH: Not really. First of all, Amanda sometimes has trouble using the microwave and stuff. Also, she loves candy and junk food so we expected that she was preparing a lot of stuff for us. When we didn't hear any noise coming from downstairs, we went to check it out._

_DC: And all of you went down to find her?_

_SH: Yes._

_DC: And before this, had anyone else entered or left the house?_

_SH: Yes. Around 10:30, some boys came over, and her mother was home until around 8:00 when she went out. Her mom came back around 1:00 and the boys left at 11:30._

_DC: And what were the names of these boys?_

_SH: It was Colt Warren, Howard DeGeest, Jacob Williams, Hector Alonzo, and Ben Kale._

_DC: And all of these boys left at 10:30? None of them stayed a little longer?_

_SH: Hector stayed a little longer since he's Amanda's boyfriend, but not more than 20 minutes._

_DC: Okay, I think that's all we'll be needing from you Samantha. Thank you for your cooperation. Could you please send in Hector Alonzo?_

_SH: Sure._

_**End of Interview 1, 8:28**_

_**Samantha Hill, 17, Centerscore Police Precinct **_

_**Interrogation Room 4, Detective Cook**_


	2. Interview 2 Hector Alonzo

_**Interview 2, 8:31 am**_

_**Hector Alonzo, 17, Centerscore Police Precinct**_

_**Interrogation Room 4, Detective Cook**_

_DC: Hector, are you aware that anything you say can be used to prosecute you in a court of law?_

_HA: Yeah._

_DC: Okay, let's begin. I have in my notes that you along with 4 other guys arrived at Amanda's house at approximately 10:30, and they left around 11:30. _

_HA: That's right._

_DC: I also have it here that you stayed an extra 20 minutes or so. Is that true?_

_HA: Why does it matter?_

_DC: Everything matters, Hector. I'd appreciate your cooperation._

_HA: Am I a suspect?_

_DC: Not at the moment, if you answer our questions to the best of your ability you'll be fine._

_HA: Alright. I stayed for like 20 minutes longer than the other guys._

_DC: Why's that? Were you hanging out with the other girls?_

_HA: No, it was just me and Amanda. We went to a different room in the house so we could be alone for a while._

_DC: Which room?_

_HA: The guest room on the main floor._

_DC: And what were you guys doing?_

_HA: Just…talking._

_DC: Come on Hector, I'm a detective. I know when you're lying._

_HA: Okay fine, we were making out._

_DC: Are you sure that's all?_

_HA: How the hell is this relevant?_

_DC: Like I said, everything is relevant. And anything you obscure from a police investigation can be used against you._

_HA: Okay fine, maybe it was more than kissing ,but only for like 10 minutes so her friends wouldn't get suspicious. _

_DC: Okay. So after that you left and went home?_

_HA: That's right._

_DC: Okay, that's all we'll be needing. Thanks Hector. Would you mind sending in Colt Warren?_

_HA: I guess._

_**End of Interview 2, 8:53**_

_**Hector Alonzo, 17, Centerscore Police Precinct**_

_**Interrogation Room 4, Detective Cook**_


	3. Interview 3 Colt Warren

_**Interview 3, 8:57 am**_

_**Colt Warren, 17, Centerscore Police Precinct**_

_**Interrogation Room 4, Detective Cook**_

_DC: Colt, are you aware that anything you say can be used to prosecute you in a court of law?_

_CW: You bet I am._

_DC: Okay then, down to business. You arrived at Amanda's house at approximately 10:30 pm, along with your friends Howard, Hector, Jacob, and Ben, correct?_

_CW: I guess, if you call Jacob and Ben my friends. Which I don't._

_DC: You don't like them?_

_CW: Jacob's an annoying jock, and he's basically a carbon copy of a human being. Ben tries too hard to be cool, which I find irritating. _

_DC: But it's my understanding that Hector and Howard are both jocks as well, why don't you find them annoying?_

_CW: Don't get me wrong, sometimes I do. But Howard and Hector really helped me out last summer, so I feel like they're different, kinda. _

_DC: I see. So anyway, you arrived with them at Amanda's house, and you stayed for about an hour?_

_CW: That's right._

_DC: So what did you guys do?_

_CW: Mostly we just hung out. We went skinny dipping, truth or dare, you know how it is._

_DC: Yes, I do. So true or false. You _are_ in a relationship with Samantha Hill._

_CW: Yeah, it's true._

_DC: So you probably came because she wanted you to, right?_

_CW: Well I mean, yeah, why else would I come?_

_DC: Exactly, so would you say you spent the majority of that hour with her, or focusing on her?_

_CW: Well I mean, I don't know about that…_

_DC: Why not, Colt? Why wouldn't you be focusing on your girlfriend, huh?_

_CW: Is this an interrogation? Am I a criminal suspect?_

_DC: No._

_CW: Then stop treating me like one._

_DC:…Colt, did Amanda seem different that night? Different than the way she usually is?_

_CW: Now that you mention it, yeah. She's usually like bubbly and happy and stuff, but tonight she was really fidgety. She kept asking if anyone wanted any food, like over and over again._

_DC: I see. And did she leave you guys at all? Like go to a different room while everyone was still there?_

_CW: Maybe once or twice, she might have gone downstairs._

_DC: Okay, that's all we'll be needing. Could you send in Jessica Blaire?_

_CW: Whatever._

_**End of Interview 3, 9:19 **_

_**Colt Warren, 17, Centerscore Police Precinct**_

_**Interrogation Room 4, Detective Cook**_


	4. Interview 4 Jessica Blaire

_**Interview 4, 9:24 am**_

_**Jessica Blaire, 16, Centerscore Police Precinct **_

_**Interrogation Room 4, Detective Cook**_

_DC: Jessica, are you aware that anything you say can and will be used to prosecute you in a court of law?_

_JB: Yes._

_DC: Okay, so let's begin with what happened that night. Would you mind giving me a summary?_

_JB: It was me, Amanda, Sam, Zoe, and Maria, and then Howard, Hector, Colt, Jacob, and Ben came later. We were all just hanging out, doing whatever, and the guys left after like an hour. So like around 12 Amanda asks us _again_ if we wanted snacks. She had been like really weird all night and she kept asking us. We finally said yes and she insisted on getting them herself. She didn't come back after like half an hour, so we went to investigate. No snacks were out and she was gone._

_DC: I see. Were any windows cracked or did anything else look suspicious?_

_JB: Not really. It didn't look like anyone had been there. The door was closed and so were the windows. _

_DC: Okay. Now Jessica, is there any possibility that Amanda could have run away?_

_JB: Well I mean, there's a possibility, but it doesn't seem likely. Why would she run away?_

_DC: That's what we're trying to figure out. Now you said that there was a possibility. Why is that?_

_JB: Well normally, I wouldn't think that she would run away, but that night she was all weird and fidgety and stuff, I think everyone noticed it. I just don't know though._

_DC: Okay that's fine. Let me ask you something else. What kinds of games did you guys play that night? Maybe a little truth or dare?_

_JB: Well duh, it's a sleepover. Who doesn't play truth or dare?_

_DC: That's what I thought. Did Amanda participate in this game of truth or dare?_

_JB: Everyone did._

_DC: Okay, and if you can remember, what kinds of things was she dared to do, or what truth did she have to tell?_

_JB: Um, I don't really remember everything, but I do remember this one dare Jacob gave her. She had to yell out the window something…well, something really inappropriate. _

_DC: And how did she react? Did she do it?_

_JB: At first she was like really resistant, she kept making excuses about the neighbors waking up and stuff. But Jacob and Colt and Howard kept pestering her that it was a dare. I could see that she was getting really upset, like nervous even, she was sweating. I guess Hector saw too because he got them to stop and let someone else go. I don't think anyone else really remembers it or thinks too much of it, but I remember her just looking terrified._

_DC: That's interesting. Thank you Jessica, that's all we'll be needing from you. Mind sending in Jacob Williams?_

_JC: Sure, I guess._

_**End of Interview 4, 9:48**_

_**Jessica Blaire, 16, Centerscore Police Precinct**_

_**Interrogation Room 4, Detective Cook**_


	5. Interview 5 Jacob Williams

_**Interview 5, 9:53 am**_

_**Jacob Williams, 16, Centerscore Police Precinct**_

_**Interrogation Room 4, Detective Cook**_

_DC: Jacob are you aware that you are being recorded and anything you say can and will be used to prosecute you in a court of law?_

_JW: Yeah._

_DC: Okay, so I have some questions for you._

_JW: Shoot._

_DC: First of all, I have it here in my notes that you and your friends played a game of truth or dare last Saturday night between 10:30 and 11:30 pm. Correct or not?_

_JW: That's right._

_DC: I also have it here that you happened to produce a certain dare question for your friend Amanda, which may have made her not so happy. Also correct?_

_JW: What? I don't remember anything like that._

_DC: Are you sure Jacob? Your friends have told me all about this. You don't remember daring Amanda to yell out her window and egging her on? You don't remember her getting upset over it?_

_JW: Well, I mean, I remember the question but I didn't realize she was really upset over it. It was just a game._

_DC: What did you ask her to do that was so bad?_

_JW: It was nothing important really, just something dumb._

_DC: Don't play games, Jacob. It must have been something bad if it made her upset enough to start sweating._

_JW: I don't even remember that well, I think I dared her to yell out the window that she was like a naughty stripper or something? Something really dumb. I remember her protesting, but I didn't realize she was that upset. Plus, the other girls did way worse dares. Jessica did a strip tease down to her underwear._

_DC: Good to know, Jacob. So you didn't think anything of it?_

_JW: Not at the time, no._

_DC: Okay. How about everyone else? Did anyone else seem weird or strange?_

_JW: Just Amanda really, she was all fidgety and jumpy, like she knew something we didn't. Everyone else was a little worried, you could tell, but other than that no one acted really strange._

_DC: Okay, that's all we'll be needing Jacob. Can you send in Taylor Vale?_

_JW: Yep._

_**End of Interview 5, 10:15**_

_**Jacob Williams, 16, Centerscore Police Precinct**_

_**Interrogation Room 4, Detective Cook**_


	6. Interview 6 Taylor Vale

_**Interview 6, 10:19 am**_

_**Taylor Vale, 17, Centerscore Police Precinct**_

_**Interrogation Room 4, Detective Cook**_

_DC: Taylor, are you aware that this is being recorded and anything you say can be used to prosecute you in a court of law?_

_TV: Yes._

_DC: Alright, let me just start by saying that I know Amanda's disappearance has made a tremendous impact on you, and that you are her closest friend. We're doing everything in our power to find her, but in order to do that it's important that you and your friends help us._

_TV: Of course._

_DC: Alright, let's start with this. When I interviewed your friend Samantha, she clearly stated that you were present at Amanda's house, but when I spoke to Jessica, she made no indication at all that you were there._

_TV: I was there for some of the time, but I left right after Hector did, and right before Amanda disappeared. Maybe Jessica forgot because I'm sure with all the drama of Amanda being gone and everything, the earlier events of the night weren't really on her mind. It was probably an honest mistake._

_DC: Gee Taylor, you seem awfully quick to defend Jessica._

_TV: I'm not letting this interrogation tear apart my friendships. I get that you have to interview us and whatever, but you're not going to make me turn on my girls. We already lost one friend, I'm not letting you take another._

_DC: Got it. So back to that night. Why exactly did you leave early? It was my understanding that the name sleep-over spoke for itself. _

_TV: I was planning to stay the whole night, but my brother called. My mom somehow thought he would be okay by himself for a night, and he wasn't. I couldn't just leave the kid at midnight all alone, so I left. Simple as that._

_DC: And you stayed with him the whole night at your house?_

_TV: No. I took him over to have a sleepover with _his_ friend, Maddie Warren. You know, they're just kids so it's okay. _

_DC: Maddie Warren…If I'm not mistaken I do believe that's Colt Warren's younger sister, correct?_

_TV: That's right._

_DC: So, you dropped your brother off at the Warren house? And picked him up the next day?_

_TV:…..No. _

_DC: Well, what then ?_

_TV:…I… also, spent the night there. _

_DC: I see. And does Samantha know about this?_

_TV: No._

_DC: So here's how I see it, Taylor. I know that you didn't just stay to keep your brother company. And I'm sure you and Colt weren't just "talking", were you?_

_TV: No. _

_DC: Interesting. Are you sure you weren't planning to leave Amanda's sleepover early?_

_TV: No, I wasn't. It was just a coincidence. _

_DC: How long has this affair between you and Colt been going on?_

_TV: Just a few weeks. I was planning to end it anyway._

_DC: Why's that?_

_TV: Well now that Amanda's gone, I think it's better that we all stick together. I really don't want Sam to find out I've been sleeping with Colt, it would just crush her. And I don't know if I can deal with that. _

_DC: I see. So you'd prefer I keep that quiet?_

_TV: Yes, desperately._

_DC: Alright, that's all we'll be needing Taylor. Mind sending in Howard DeGeest?_

_TV: Not at all._

_**End of Interview 5, 10:42**_

_**Taylor Vale, 17, Centerscore Police Precinct**_

_**Interrogation Room 4, Detective Cook**_


	7. Interview 7 Howard DeGeest

_**Interview 7, 11:05 am**_

_**Howard DeGeest, 17, Centerscore Police Precinct**_

_**Interrogation Room 4, Detective Cook**_

_DC: Howard, are you aware that anything you say here can be used to prosecute you in a court of law?_

_HD: Yes._

_DC: Okay, let's start here Howard. On a scale of 1-10, how close would you say you and Amanda are?_

_HD: Maybe a 7._

_DC: I see. Care to explain?_

_HD: Well Amanda and I are friends, of course, but not the kind of friends that hang out together by ourselves and stuff. We usually only hang out in a big group or on double dates and that stuff._

_DC: Of course, I understand. So when you went to Amanda's house last Saturday-"_

_HD: It was because Zoe wanted me to, and because all the guys were there. Otherwise I wouldn't have gone. _

_DC: So, let's talk about Zoe. How long have you two been dating?_

_HD: Is this…relevant?_

_DC: Maybe._

_HD: Oh, well um, about a year maybe?_

_DC: And you two are very close, correct?_

_HD: Well, yeah._

_DC: So when Zoe asks you to do something, you do it, right?_

_HD: Not always. I try to make her happy to the extent that I can._

_DC: Of course you do, Howard. Let me ask you this, would you say you're the type of person who puts other people's needs before your own?_

_HD: Absolutely._

_DC: So, if Zoe wants you to come to Amanda's house, and you were planning to watch that episode of CSI that you taped, it's safe to say you'd make Zoe happy._

_HD: That's right._

_DC: Would you say it's about the same for your friends?_

_HD: I try to make my friends happy, yeah._

_DC: Have you ever done something to make your friends happy that you weren't proud of? Like, something bad or wrong? Maybe a prank gone too far?_

_HD:…. Yeah._

_DC: Like what?_

_HD: I don't remember anything particular but I do remember a bunch of pranks on Wilson high that are really hazy now. I knew they were wrong but I went along with the guys._

_DC: I see. Well that's all we'll be needing from you, Howard. You can tell your friends these interviews are almost over._

_HD: Okay._

_DC: And would you mind sending in Maria Gonzalez?_

_HD: Not a problem._

_**End of Interview 7, 11:29**_

_**Howard DeGeest, 17, Centerscore Police Precinct**_

_**Interrogation Room 4, Detective Cook**_


	8. Interview 8 Maria Gonzalez

_**Interview 8, 11:34 am**_

_**Maria Gonzalez, 16, Centerscore Police Precinct**_

_**Interrogation Room 4, Detective Cook**_

_DC: Maria, are you aware that anything you say can be used to prosecute you in a court of law?_

_MG: Yeah._

_DC: Okay, let's talk about Amanda. You guys are close?_

_MG: She's one of my best friends._

_DC: Great, great. So when she invited you to her sleepover, you said yes right away, right? No hesitations?_

_MG: Well-_

_DC: Well what?_

_MG: If you'd let me finish, I'd tell you. I was going to say that usually, I would say yes right away, but I was supposed to hang out with Jacob alone that night._

_DC: Alone?_

_MG: Yeah, just the two of us. I feel like we're always in a group of people so we were going to have a date 1-on-1._

_DC: So if you already had plans, why did you say yes to Amanda?_

_MG: At first I didn't. I told her I had plans and I was sorry but she got all weird and upset. Like she insisted that I come, and I felt bad so I agreed. Jacob came over anyway._

_DC: Sounds like she manipulated you. Does she do that a lot?_

_MG: I wouldn't say a lot, but sometimes she gets really sad and I feel really bad saying no. Like, I really wanted to hang out with Jacob but I felt like Amanda really needed me to be there, so I went. _

_DC: Have you seen Amanda do that kind of thing to anyone else?_

_MG: Not so much as me. Most of our other friends don't fall for her sad act, but I usually do. I'm just that kind of person I guess. Sometimes she convinces Zoe to do things though._

_DC: And Zoe does them too?_

_MG: Yeah._

_DC: Was Jacob disappointed when you told him the change of plans?_

_MG: A little, but not so much. I guess maybe he thought he was going to get lucky or something and those plans dissolved. But he got over it pretty quickly. _

_DC: Why do you think that is?_

_MG: Maybe he realized that he would have more fun hanging with his buddies than just with boring old me._

_DC: So Jacob was happy to come over to Amanda's house?_

_MG: Yeah, he was pretty excited. _

_DC: And do you think that was because his buddies were going to be there, or your friends?_

_MG: I—I don't know, okay? These questions are weird._

_DC: Okay, let's change the subject. What were your friend's initial reactions when Amanda was gone?_

_MG: Um, well Zoe and me were freaking out right away, assuming the worst, but Jessica was annoyed at us. She kept telling us to shut up and look for her instead of crying like babies. Sam wasn't angry, she was like in denial. She kept saying Amanda probably just went outside for a minute or something. She was still denying it even when Amanda's mom called the police. Taylor just kind of stood and watched everything unravel, like she couldn't believe it was actually happening. _

_DC: Okay, thank you, Maria. You've been a big help. Would you mind sending in Ben Kale?_

_MG: Of course._

_**End of Interview 8, 11:58 **_

_**Maria Gonzalez, 16, Centerscore Police Precinct**_

_**Interrogation Room 4, Detective Cook**_


	9. Interview 9 Ben Kale

_**Interview 9, 12:03 pm**_

_**Ben Kale, 16, Centerscore Police Precinct**_

_**Interrogation Room 4, Detective Cook**_

_DC: Ben, are you aware that everything you say is being recorded and can be used to prosecute you in a court of law?_

_BK: Yes._

_DC: Okay, so what's your take on what happened that night, last Saturday?_

_BK: Look, I don't even know, okay? I'm not even really good friends with Amanda, I went because Jessica begged me to. I would have preferred to keep my interactions with Colt to a minimum. _

_DC: Why's that?_

_BK: Uh, because he hates my guts? Have you not gotten the memo?_

_DC: No, I have, I just wasn't aware that you knew it too._

_BK: How could I not? He makes it obvious all the time. But at least Saturday night he was civil._

_DC: How so?_

_BK: Like he didn't confront me or anything or make snarky comments. He was just…normal I guess. Maybe Sam talked to him about it._

_DC: Okay, and did Colt do anything else out of the ordinary, besides being normal to you?_

_BK: Not really. Oh wait, actually now that I think about it, he was sneaking glances at Taylor all night. And she was too. _

_DC: What kinds of glances?_

_BK: Worried, like they knew a bad secret no one else did._

_DC: Interesting. So back to you, Ben. You went to the sleepover because Jessica "begged" you to?_

_BK: Yeah, she really wanted me there._

_DC: And you went, and had fun?_

_BK: Yeah, despite not really wanting to go because of Colt, I did have fun._

_DC: Great, great. So let me ask you this. Can you describe how you found out about Amanda? And the other guys as well, if you can?_

_BK: Yeah, sure. I didn't find out until the next day, Jessica called me early, like 8. She told me that Amanda had gone missing last night and there were cops all around her house. So I drove a few blocks to her house and the yellow tape was up and cops were everywhere. Lots of people were crowding around and I saw Jessica standing by the other girls, except Taylor, who were with their boyfriends too. I'm sure the other guys found out the same way I did, from their girlfriends. Hector was with Amanda's mom and his sister, standing somewhere else. _

_DC: And how did everyone look?_

_BK: Mostly grim. I thought Zoe or Maria or someone would be crying, but everyone was just standing there looking shocked. Actually, correction. The _guys_ looked shocked. The girls looked like they hadn't slept in days, and sick. Like throwing up, fever sick._

_DC: Why do you think that is?_

_BK: Well, if I was one of the last people to see my best friend alive, I'd feel sick too. _

_DC: I see. So I understand why Hector wasn't there with your friends, but where was Taylor? Did you see her there at all?_

_BK: Yeah, actually. And this is the weird part. I guess her family is close to Amanda's family, so she was there with her mom, and brother. That's not weird. What's weird is that later, I saw her and Colt standing off to the side, arguing. Like really heated yelling at each other. And Sam was nowhere to be found._

_DC: Very interesting. Well thanks Ben, that's all we'll be needing from you. Could you send in Zoe Davis, and tell your friends that her interview will be the last one we need for our investigation?_

_BK: Sure._

_**End of Interview 9, 12:25**_

_**Ben Kale, 16, Centerscore Police Precinct**_

_**Interrogation Room 4, Detective Cook**__  
_


	10. Interview 10 Zoe Davis

_**Interview 10, 12:28 pm**_

_**Zoe Davis, 16, Centerscore Police Precinct**_

_**Interrogation Room 4, Detective Cook**_

_DC: Are you aware that anything you say here can be used to prosecute you in a court of law, Zoe?_

_ZD: Yes._

_DC: Okay, so you're interview is the last one of your friends. I have all their statements and stories, let's see if yours matches. _

_ZD: Um okay, well, it was Amanda, me, Sam, Jessica, Maria, and Taylor at Amanda's house. Her mom left around 8 and then at 10:30 Howard, Hector, Colt, Jacob, and Ben came over. The guys left at 11:30 except Hector left afterwards, and Taylor left early too. Then around 12 Amanda went downstairs and that was the last we saw her. Her mom got home around 1 and called the police._

_DC: Okay, that pretty much matches everyone else's stories. So let me ask you this. What do you personally think happened to Amanda?_

_ZD: What?_

_DC: You heard me. Everyone's got an opinion, Zoe. Let's hear yours._

_ZD:…Okay, there's something I need to say. I saw something that night, something no one else saw._

_DC: What is it?_

_ZD: A guy. A creepy weird guy in all black standing outside her house, staring at her bedroom window. _

_DC: What time did you see this guy approximately?_

_ZD: Um, maybe around 11:45? It was after the guys left._

_DC: And he was just standing there, looking at the window?_

_ZD: Yeah, right outside the fence._

_DC: Why didn't you tell anyone until now?_

_ZD: I didn't know if it was important or not, but I guess it is._

_DC: Yes, it's extremely important. That's what we call a lead. _

_ZD: Okay._

_DC: It's possible that Amanda somehow knew this guy was there, and that's why she was acting so fidgety that night. We'll have to investigate further, but thanks Zoe. I hope you don't mind if we cut this interview short, we have some work to do down here._

_ZD: Oh no, not at all. Feel free to do your work._

_DC: You can tell your friends it's okay to leave, just don't leave town and stay in touch._

_ZD: Okay thanks, bye._

_**End of Interview 10, 12:40 pm**_

_**Zoe Davis, 16, Centerscore Police Precinct**_

_**Interrogation Room 4, Detective Cook**_


End file.
